vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus the Red
|-|Primarch Magnus= |-|Daemon Prince Magnus= Summary Magnus the Red, the Primarch of the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion, is one of the few surviving Primarchs and is currently an extremely powerful Daemon Prince of the Chaos God Tzeentch. He was also known during the early years of the Imperium as the Crimson King and the Red Cyclops. A giant in both physical and mental terms whilst still an inhabitant of the Materium, the copper-skinned Magnus possessed tremendous innate psychic ability, and constantly sought to understand the nature of the Warp, becoming a Sorcerer of formidable power. Magnus thought he would be able to control the Great Ocean of psychic energy that was the Warp; however, his prodigious and careless application of his psychic gifts eventually caused him to fall out of favour with his father, the Emperor of Mankind, as well as with the majority of his brother Primarchs. His psychic immaturity, recklessness, and arrogance also caused his own undoing, as it eventually brought about his own damnation and servitude to the Dark God of Change Tzeentch. In the end, Magnus lead his XVth Legion to the banner of Horus and fought on the Arch-Heretic's side during the Great Betrayal of the Horus Heresy. He survived those events and ascended to the position of a Daemon Prince of Tzeentch as a reward for his service to the Changer of Ways. He has spent the majority of the ten millennia since the end of the Horus Heresy ensconced atop his tower upon the Planet of the Sorcerers within the Eye of Terror, planning the ultimate destruction of the Imperium he believes betrayed him and his Legion. Magnus' greatest grudge, however, is with the Space Marines of the Space Wolves, who he holds accountable for the destruction of his homeworld of Prospero and the corruption of his Legion during the early days of the Horus Heresy. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly higher | At least 2-C Name: Magnus the Red, The Crimson King, The Red Cyclops Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ years old Classification: Space Marine Primarch of the Thousand Sons, Alpha Plus pysker, Daemon Prince of Tzeentch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Vast Psychic Power, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immunity to most poisons and toxins, Mind Manipulation, Astral Projection, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Numerous Spells, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (On an atomic level), Transmutation, Perception Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Precognition, Pyromancy, Mind Manipulation, Mind Destruction, Can step out of and into reality at will, Technopathy, Invisibility, Can induce hallucinations and paranoia, Can take away the powers of others, Can nullify use of psychic powers and mystical abilities via sheer force of will, Intangibility, Statistics Amplification, Curse Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Existence Erasure, Can attack on every level of existence (physical, spiritual, mental, symbolic, etc.), Can tear open space-time and create vortexes into the Warp, Can vastly enhance his own physical characteristics, Can control the nervous systems of others, etc. | All previous abilities enhanced to an immense degree, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Godly), True Flight, Incorporeal, Acausality, Conceptual Manipulation, Possession, Chaos Manipulation, Law Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror. Due to his status as one of the most powerful psykers in existence, Magnus should at least be comparable to Teturact, who could warp an entire solar system, including the space between planets, and beyond with his influence). Ignores durability with many of his psyker powers. | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Much stronger than his previous self, and doubtlessly superior to lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn and Ahzek Ahriman. Should be comparable, if not superior to, Madail.) | At least Low Multiverse level (Upon entering the Immaterium for the first time, long before his ascension to Daemonhood, Magnus was capable of snapping realities apart and reshaping them into completely new forms with his gaze alone. Later, with greater understanding of the Empyrean, Magnus' power was such that he could completely dominate, and be whatever he wished to be, in a realm where nameless daemons could create and destroy universes with stray thoughts. His mere presence creates entirely new concepts) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions/attack combat (Comparable to Angron and Sanguinius) | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable (Space, distance and time were said to be meaningless concepts to him) Lifting Strength: Class T+, much higher with telekinesis and psychic amps | At least Class T+ | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly higher | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Solar System level | At least Solar System level, possibly higher | At least Low Multiverse level (Hosts of daemons capable of creating and destroying universes with their stray thought were powerless before Magnus, and fled from his presence) Stamina: Immense | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range (several meters), Kilometers with most powers, Planetary with time manipulation and shields | The same, if not higher | At least Multiversal Standard Equipment: Power Armor, Power Sword, Force Staff Feats: See here. Intelligence: Holds vast, intimate knowledge of the Warp and Chaos, tactful leader of the Thousand Sons Legion, a sect of superhuman warriors with intelligence significantly above that of mere men. Every Primarch bears intelligence far beyond all manner of the average or even above average human reach, with virtually all of them being considered geniuses in the fields they hold expertise in, with few capable of matching up their intellect individually. Among even his brothers he was a rather grand intellectual, with a pursuit of knowledge that led him to new fields of savvy (but ultimately harmful) experimentations with the essence of the Warp, becoming a resourceful wielder of the Immaterium and its raw strength to quite a degree compared to those even immersed in the mannerisms of it. Weaknesses: Hitting his missing eye | Forgets his true power when in the materium in a weakened Avatar form | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Discipline of Change' *'Tzeentch's Firestorm:' Magnus conjures a storm of pink and blue fire that mutates his foes, leaving capering Daemons that claw and bite in its wake. *'Boon of Mutation:' Magnus channels the warping power of Chaos into a warrior marked for glory, transforming the champion until his flesh wrenches and flows. *'Glamour of Tzeentch:' Magnus twists and obscures the perceptions of his foes to the point that he becomes all but invisible. *'Doombolt:' Magnus hurls a bolt of energy that blasts its targets into horrifying new shapes. *'Temporal Manipulation:' By creating a pocket of dilated time, Magnus drastically accelerates his own healing. *'Weaver of Fates:' Magnus traces the skeins of the future to see the fates of battle. Forewarned of imminent danger, he dodges attacks with supernatural reflexes. '-Discipline of Tzeentch' *'Boon of Change:' As Magnus chants, his minions begin to twist and new forms take shape as the will of Tzeentch commands. *'Bolt of Change:' Magnus unleashes a bolt of roiling Warp energy that wracks the foe with sickening and uncontrolable mutations. *'Gaze of Fate:' Magnus uses his powers of precognition to unravel the strands of destiny, and in doing so uncovers the one true path to victory. *'Treason of Tzeentch:' Magnus reaches his thoughts into the minds of his victims, subverting their will and turning them upon their own allies. *'Flickering Flames:' Cackling madly, Magnus' minions are wreathed in pink and blue flames that leap forth to consume their foes. *'Infernal Gateway:' Magnus opens a portal to the Warp, a tear in the fabric of the mortal plane that sucks foes into certain oblivion. '-Dark Hereticus' *'Infernal Gaze:' Unholy power streams from Magnus' eye, charring and melting everything caught in its path. *'Death Hex:' Magnus places a dire hex upon his enemies. Wards and energised shields flicker and fail, leaving the foe exposed. *'Gift of Chaos:' As the power of the Warp surges through Magnus' victim, bones snap and flesh rips as a new form takes shape. *'Prescience:' By focusing his warp-sight Magnus can guide the aim of his allies, bringing a swift and merciless death to their foes. *'Diabolic Strength:' The unholy energies of Chaos course through Magnus or another chosen recipient, swelling the target's frame with the strength to tear a tank in two. *'Warptime:' The power of the Immaterium bursts from Magnus, warping time and heightening the speed of him and his allies. Key: Primarch | Daemon Prince | In the Warp Others Notable Victories: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile (Magnus was a Daemon Prince and at full power) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Alice (Shin Megami Tensei) Alice's profile (2-C versions were used) Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Leaders Category:Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Probability Users Category:Technopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Book Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hax Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Primarchs Category:Humans Category:Traitors Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users